Digital cartography, or mapping, is becoming increasingly popular as applications for it become less expensive. Publishers like digital cartography because maps can be displayed with the publisher's services and location highlighted. Travelers like it because they can obtain a customized map with a travel route from an origination to a destination. In general, geographic data, which is the basis for digital mapping is becoming more available.
As it becomes more available, people discover more ways to use it.
Publishers have long used maps to direct customers to merchants. The maps are often printed on paper with annotations. An annotation is information that goes with a map. For example, a written street address or telephone number can help guide people to a merchant. An “X” or other icon can be printed on the map to graphically indicate a location. Digital maps can also have annotations. A person selects a map and annotates it. Another person can then view the annotated map. Travelers can also use an annotated map. A traveler's map can have annotations indicating waypoints, routes, and roadside services.
In the digital realm, annotated maps can be produced by anyone having access to geographic data. The specific map is usually application specific. As discussed above, a traveler's map differs from a publisher's map. Both types of maps, however, are produced and then published. They are commonly produced by a mapping tool or graphics application. They are often published by being printed, displayed on a computer screen, or presented on a cell phone screen.